Mari-Ell (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Marie Danvers | Aliases = Captain Mari-Ell | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = | Relatives = Joseph Danvers, Sr. (husband, deceased); Richie Danvers (brother-in-law); Steve Danvers (stepson, deceased); Joseph Danvers, Jr. (stepson); Carol Danvers (daughter); Marcus Immortus ("grandson", deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Bar Harbor, Maine; formerly Beverly, Massachusetts, Earth; formerly Hala, Pama, Large Magellanic Cloud | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Kree Empire | Citizenship2 = American | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = Champion of the Kree Empire first of the Supreme Protectorate. | Education = | Origin = Kree | PlaceOfBirth = Hala, Pama, Large Magellanic Cloud | Creators = Chris Claremont; Jim Mooney | First = Ms. Marvel Vol 1 13 | Death = Life of Captain Marvel Vol 2 5 | Quotation = You want "Pretty damn awful?" Lose a son. Then, a couple years later, lose a daughter. Oh, but you don't get to actually lose the daughter... no. She keeps showing up on TV every now and then, when you least expect her. Reminding you that she once said she remembers you, but she doesn't have any feelings for you. | Speaker = Marie Danvers | QuoteSource = Ms. Marvel Vol 2 31 | HistoryText = Early Life Captain Mari-Ell was the Champion of the Kree Empire first of the Supreme Protectorate. She was trained on the planet Hala to become the youngest captain in the Elite Guard. She was appointed by Empress Pam'a herself, which was the greatest honor of her life. She was then sent on a mission to the planet Earth and given an Amulet of Pam'a to hide her identity. Life on Earth Arriving on Earth she was blown off target and landed in Boston, Massachusetts. She was saved from the crash into the ocean by Joe Danvers, who was on a nearby fishing boat. Joe was a widower with two boys, Joe, Jr. and Steve. He took Mari-Ell, now calling herself "Marie," into his home. They were happy together, but one day at Fenway Park she caught a foul ball by floating up and catching it. She revealed the truth to Joe; however, he didn't mind, he still loved her. The two married and she later became pregnant and gave birth to a daughter, Car-Ell; which means "Champion" in the Kree language, which they changed to "Carol Danvers" to fit in on Earth. Marie turned off her tracker so that she could live as a human on Earth. Family Life The couple lived in Beverly, a suburban community to the north of Boston, but Marie would often ignore the confrontational relationship between Joe and Carol. When Joe could only afford to send one of his kids to college, he chose his eldest son, Stevie. Steve instead enlisted in the military and was killed in action during the Vietnam War. Steve's death devastated the family, causing her husband Joe to the drink heavily. Ms. Marvel Years later Carol came to visit her parents with her friend Michael Barnett. Working in construction, Joe was attacked by Steeplejack and saved by Ms. Marvel, which he was embarrassed about. Marie saw through her daughter's disguise and asked her not to judge her father. Carol later went back to live with her mother after her outburst as Warbird. Iron Man came to visit to check up on her and Marie escorted him to her room. Joe's Deathbed The family later moved to Bar Harbor, Maine where Joe was diagnosed with lung cancer and the disease spread so rapidly that he needed a respirator to breathe. Carol returned to visit her dying father, hoping to make peace with him but wound up arguing with Marie over not visiting them in years. The two reconciled their differences and she hugged her daughter before she left. Joe died not long afterward. Later, she was impaled by a spear thrown from a Kree warrior, that proved fatal, and died right in front of Carol. | Powers = Kree Physiology *'Superhuman Strength' *'Superhuman Durability' * Flight | Abilities = *'Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant' | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Kree Uniform | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Ell Family Category:Danvers Family Category:Flight Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Durability